JP2004-075216A published in 2004 and JPH11-106200A published in 1999, respectively by the Japan Patent Office disclose a display panel of operation information for an industrial vehicle, such as a folk-lift truck. The operation information includes a vehicle speed and a steering angle of the steered wheels.